A Sixsome
by SimonettexTheonorxAlvinattyFAN
Summary: Alvin comes up with an odd idea while he and Brittany are bored... Rated M for sexual references. Currently on hold.
1. An Idea

One day in the middle of winter, Alvin and Brittany lounged lazily in the living room of Alvin's apartment.

"I'm bored," he complained.

"So am I," Brittany said, then sighed.

They were sitting on the couch, and there was a t.v. right in front of them, but they were too lazy to get the remote. So instead, they just sat there, in silence, trying to think of something to do that didn't require too much movement. After a few more minutes, Alvin came up with an idea.

"I have a great idea!" he yelled out, making Brittany jump.

"Shoot," she said, eagerly.

"We could have a sixsome!"

Brittany's face twisted with horror.

"Excuse me?"

"You know, a six-some. Three guys, three girls..."

"I know what a sixsome is, but why would you think of that?" she then leaned over the to the coffee table and grabbed her water bottle, as if to wash the idea away.

"I don't know. I'm bored. I thought it would be pretty interesting to get my brothers, your sisters, and you and me in the same bed together."

After hearing that, Brittany spit out the water she was drinking, and started choking.

"Are you crazy?" she questioned once the coughing fit had stopped.

"I guess I am." he solemnly agreed.

She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Besides, we would never get them to do anything like that any way." he added.

She turned around and hit him in the arm.

"What was that for?" he asked, rubbing his aching arm.

"For thinking you would actually be able to get my sisters, your brothers, and me in the same bed with you."

When she finished her sentence, she walked to the kitchen, and grabbed a roll of paper towels so she could mop up the mess she made.

She walked back into the living room, and cleaned up her mess. Alvin was still sitting on the sofa. After she finished, she put the roll of paper towels on the coffee table, and sat right next to Alvin. She cuddled up on the arm that she had hid just minutes before. After a few moments in silence, she spoke up.

"You know, that idea of yours was pretty kinky. I would do something like that."

He laughed. She did like his idea.

"If you want, we can have a twosome." he added, winking.

"Hmm, that I'll have to think about." she said. And then she swung her legs around his lap, and cuddled with him.

To be continued...


	2. Dialing Restricted

**Heyyy =) I hope you enjoy this, I put a lot of time and thinking into it. Enjoy and please comment. Your reviews make me happy! =D**

Later that same day,

After a short nap on the couch, Alvin and Brittany could not get the idea of a sixsome out of their heads.

"Hey, you know what we should do?" Alvin asked

"Oh, god, what now?" Brittany asked, rolling her eyes, playfully.

"Well, how about we restrictedly call our siblings and ask if they would take part in any activities with more than two people."

"I like where this is heading," she said, smirking.

"The only thing is, how're we gonna disguise our voices? Not everyone has as high of a voice as us."

"True," she agreed.

"Hey, why don't you hold your nose while you speak? That would make you sound weird."

She put her fingers over and pinched her nose "You mean like this?"

"That's perfect! You sound like an annoying telemarketer!"

She immediately removed her fingers and shouted "Hey!"

He laughed. "It sounds sexy, though," he winked.

"If you're trying to score tonight, it's not working," she added sarcastically.

He pouted. "Well, let's get these phone calls over with. And make sure you put it on speaker."

She took her phone out of her pocket. She dialed *67 and then her sister, Jeanette's number. She put it on speaker, and then pinched her nose.

"Hello?" Jeanette asked

"Hello, is this Miss Jeanette Miller?"

"This is she,"

"Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?"

"Um, sure, why not."

"Ok, Miss Miller, would you ever considered being in a bed with more than one partner?"

"I'm not sure if I want to answer that."

"Please answer the question, ma'am, you already agreed to answer them."

"No, I guess I wouldn't want to do anything like that,"

"Ok, do you have a current partner?"

"Yes,"

"If he or she was involved, would you do it?"

"No, and he wouldn't want to do that either!"

"Well, would you ever engage in anything with him? You don't sound very fun."

"First of all, it's none of your business if I would ever engage in anything with him, and second, it shouldn't matter to you if I don't sound fun."

"Well, it does,"

"Whatever," Jeanette said, and then hung up the phone.

The second she hung up, Alvin burst out laughing. He had been holding it back the entire time.

"Was that convincing?" she asked him.

"Very," he said. "She totally believed you."

"Well, who's next?"

"Simon, so that way Jeanette doesn't call him first."

"Good idea,"

Brittany dialed *67 and then called Simon's cell phone. She once again pinched her nose with her fingers, and put the phone on speaker.

"Hello, Simon Seville speaking."

"Hello, Mr. Seville, would you mind if I asked you a few questions,"

"Yes, I would mind."

"Why? It's only a short survey."

"Ok, fine,"

"Would you ever engage in a sexual activity with more than one person?"

"What kind of question is that?" he angrily questioned.

"Sir, please don't be difficult,"

"Fine, then, no I would not,"

"Would you if your partner wanted to?"

"My partner would never want to,"

"Are you positive? You never know, he or she may have hidden desires that you don't know about."

"We've already talked about this, for your information, so I know she wouldn't."

"Well, have you ever engaged in anything with her?"

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. What kind of survey is this anyway?"

"Thank you for your time, sir, you will be getting a package of necessities in the mail, courtesy of us,"

"Huh? You don't know my address,"

And then Brittany hung up the phone.

"Oh, my god, he was even worse than Jeanette!" Alvin exclaimed.

"I know!"

They crouched over and laughed for a long time. They couldn't help it, it was so funny to them.

When she finally calmed down, she asked him "So, who should we call next, Theodore or Eleanor?"

"Eleanor, definitely." he replied.

She followed the same routine as she did with the other two, and then Eleanor picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is this Miss Eleanor Miller?"

"Uh, yes, may I ask who's calling?"

"My name is Angela Small. I was calling to ask if you'd like to take part in a survey."

"Oh, no thank you."

"Please, my boss is on the verge of firing me. No one has said yes today!"

Knowing her sister, Brittany assumed that Eleanor would give in. And she did.

"Well, if you're job is on the line, I guess I could answer a few questions."

"Thank you so much! First question, would you ever engage in any kind of sexual activity with more than one person at a time?"

"Uh, can I skip this one?"

"No, you must answer all questions."

"But, I'm not comfortable disclosing that kind of information to you."

"Please answer the question,"

"Alright, alright, the answer to your question is 'no'."

"Ok, do you have a current partner?"

"Yes,"

"If he or she was taking part in a group activity, would you?"

"I guess so. It depends. But I know he wouldn't want to do anything like that."

"And how do you know that?"

"We've talked, ok! When you're in a relationship, you talk about things. Boy, you people don't quit!"

"One final question, have you ever engaged in anything sexually with your partner?"

"Do you care? I don't think this is your real job, I think you're the paparazzi trying to screw up my career!"

"Not at all!"

"Then why does your number come up as restricted?"

"That's for me to worry about, not you."

"Just like my business is for me to worry about!"

"Thank you for participating in this survey, we will be sending you a free package of travel brochures,"

"Travel brochures?"

And then Brittany hung up. She couldn't contain herself anymore. It was just too funny.

"I don't think I can call Theodore,"

"Aww, why not? You're doing so good,"

"I know, but I'm afraid I'll burst out laughing."

"Well, if worst comes to worst, just hang up."

"You know what, you're right."

She restrictedly dialed Theodore, and then pinched her nose.

"Good afternoon, Theodore speaking,"

"Hello, is this Theodore Seville?"

"Yes, how may I help you?"

"Would you mind taking part in a survey?"

"I guess not,"

"Ok, then let's get started. Would you ever have sex with more than one person at a time?"

"Whoa, that's a really personal question. But, no I wouldn't."

"Ok, would you do it if you're partner was taking part in something like that?"

"How do you know I have a partner?"

"It's just a question, sir."

"No, I would not. And I know she wouldn't either."

"Have you ever engaged in any sexual activities with your partner?"

"Well, I don't give information in that aspect to anyone."

"Would you disclose it to your partner?"

"Well, she's my partner, so of course I would."

"Sir, I am now off the clock, and if you wish to continue talking, it will cost $25 a minute. And we've already passed the 45 second mark."

"Who gets off the clock at one forty-two in the afternoon?"

"I do, sir!"

"Well, I am not paying. You continued to talk to me."

"We know your address, sir, we'll just bill you."

"Yeah, right."

"We were going to send you free sexual protection, but since you have exceeded your allotted time frame, you will not be receiving them."

"Do you think I care?"

"Not at all,"

And then Theodore hung up on her. They laughed for a moment, but realized their fun was over.

"Well, it was fun while it lasted." Alvin sighed.

"Yeah," Brittany agreed. "But I have a feeling that they're gonna call us and ask us if we've gotten any wierd phone calls."

"Well, we'll just have to make up the information."

"Good idea," she agreed "But now we're going to be bored, again."

"We don't have to be," he said, raising his eyebrows.

"You're not getting lucky tonight," Brittany replied. "Let's go get some food."

**To be continued...**

**How was it? Good? Bad? The worst story you've ever read? Your opinions matter! Please review. Thanks!  
**


End file.
